


A Slayer's Tale

by daviderl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith is in prison, and a sister inmate, saying she knows Faith is a Slayer, tells her of her great uncle, a Watcher, and his diary about his Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slayer's Tale

 

**A Slayer’s Tale**

“You’re a Slayer.”

Faith ignored her.

“You are, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you do. You are a vampire slayer, plain and simple.”

“And just what is a vampire slayer, something you saw in some really bad movie?”

“You don’t have to worry, I won’t tell anyone. Besides, who would believe me if I tried to explain what a Slayer is?”

“Sorry, you’ve got the wrong girl. Now why don’t you just run along and leave me alone.”

“Or what, you’ll throw me fifteen or twenty feet away? Or wrap a steel bar around my neck? Faith, I know you’re a Slayer, I’ve been watching you for a long time, ever since you got here. And only a Slayer has the strength to do twenty or thirty pull-ups without breaking a sweat.”

Faith dropped to the ground from the steel bar seven feet over her head where she’d been doing the pull-ups just for something to do without actually counting them.

“So I’m strong for my size, what makes you think I’m this slayer-person?”

“Well, unlike most of the women here, I’ve done quite a bit of reading. And my favorite things to read are stories about vampires. And, on top of that, I found a book about the one thing a vampire fears the most – the Vampire Slayer. It was a diary written by a Watcher. Sound familiar?”

Faith looked long and hard at the woman – not quite as tall as she was, red hair, and soft and weak looking; just like a certain computer nerd she once knew. Finally she said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now leave me the Hell alone!”

The woman grabbed Faith’s arm as she turned away from her, but she couldn’t keep her grip, as Faith continued to walk away. The woman ran after Faith, trying to keep up with her.

“What if I told you there were vampires right here, right under the warden’s nose?”

“I’d say you were lying, or crazy.”

“What if I could prove it?”

Faith stopped and turned to her. “Look, whoever you are. . . .”

“My name’s Marcie.”

“Look, Marcie, I don’t know what your problem is, and I really don’t give a damn, but if you keep bugging me about his Slayer crap, I’m going to have to . . . .”

“Put a stake through my heart?”

“I was going to say, beat the hell out of you, but if you want me to waste a good T-bone, then that’s fine with me. Just bring me the meat.”

“Okay. Deny it all you want, but I know, and you know I know.”

Faith walked on to a sunny wall in the exercise yard and slid down against it to sit in the dirt. As Marcie sat down beside her, Faith closed her eyes and turned her face up to the sun and ignored the interloper.

Just then a large muscular woman walked up to them. “This bitch bothering you?” she asked Faith.

Faith opened her eyes and looked over at Marcie. Finally she said, “No, I guess not, if she’d just shut up!”

“Okay,” the big woman said. “But I’ll be right over there if you want me to take care of her.”

“I know.” Faith said as she closed her eyes again.

The big woman gave Marcie a hard look then turned around and left.

“Thanks. She’s one bad dude, unless you’re the Slayer.”

“Give it a rest, will you?”

Marcie laughed a little, then said, “I’ll tell you what – if you let me tell you a little story I’ll leave you alone.”

“If I can stay awake.”

“Oh, I think you will.”

“Fine, whatever.”

Marcie looked out over the compound for a minute or so, then started her story.

“About five years ago, my great-uncle died. He was really old. No one knew very much about him since we weren’t very close. But when he died, my mom and I were his only living relatives, so naturally we were left with his house and his stuff. So after the funeral we went over to his place and started going through his things, just to see if there was anything worth anything. Mom was mostly interested in the furniture and drapes, but I found his library. And I thought I was a reader! He must have had a couple of hundred books, old books, and at least half of them were on the occult, you know, with titles like ‘Vampires and Rogue Demons’ and ‘The Mythology of the Dark Forces’ and ‘The History of Demonology in Pre -17th Century Romania.’ Real weird stuff, you know? Anyway, while looking through his desk I found a locked drawer inside another drawer. Since I didn’t have the key, I broke it open. And inside it was another book, this one was written by my uncle. It was some kind diary I thought at first. But when I started reading it, it seemed like it was a story he was writing in diary form. Still with me?”

Faith grunted as if she was half asleep.

“But the more of it I read, the more I was convinced he was actually telling the truth, and that kind of freaked me out! He wrote that he was this Watcher, appointed by some Council of Watchers. And he was watching over a Vampire Slayer named Theresa. This was back in the early 1950s in some place called East Magnolia. He never did say what state they were in, but I got the impression it was one of the ones up north somewhere, maybe in New England. Anyway, during the next couple of days while I was reading it, I just couldn’t put it down. I was so fascinated by this Theresa.”

Faith gave another little grunt, but kept her eyes closed.

“As I was saying, he wrote about how hard it was to get her to train regularly, and to teach her how to recognize vampires in everyday life, and all the different kinds of demons she had to fight. You know, being a Slayer must be the most exciting life there ever was!”

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” Faith said under her breath.

“Did you say something?” Marcie asked. But Faith didn’t answer.

“Anyway, it starts out when he was sent by this Watcher’s Council to find her so he could start training her to be the Slayer.”

_** Mar 11, 1952 This morning I located my Slayer, although I have yet to make contact. Her name is Theresa Maria Winters. She turned fifteen only last month. I cannot believe how small and vulnerable, and how YOUNG she looks! As far as I can tell she has no idea she’s been called. She seems to have a few close friends, but of course, that will end soon. I will watch her for another day or two before I introduce myself. **_

“And he wrote about when he took her out to kill her first vampire.”

_** Mar 15, 1952 Theresa finally met me a bit after midnight. We proceeded to one of the cemeteries within the city limits. I had been informed by one of the messengers of the Council that there was a good chance that a vampire would be rising, and we had to locate and destroy it before it escaped into the city. Unfortunately, the vampire was the least of our worries, which, by the way, turned out to be an easy kill after the battle with the Arek demon. I was totally unfamiliar with Arek demons, other than the name of the creatures. It turns out that they are dim-witted and relatively slow moving, but extremely strong and determined. Suffice it to say that Theresa was terrified beyond any fear she had ever experienced before. And I believe it was only my instructional prompting, coupled with her instinct for survival, that allowed her to break the creature’s neck after taking a rather severe beating. However, realizing that she had the supernatural Slayer strength buoyed her spirits to untold heights after the fight. Also, becoming aware of her very high tolerance for pain, and her unnatural accelerated healing did wonders for her self-confidence. So when the vampire finally arose, Theresa was delighted with the ease that she dispatched the creature. **_

Marcie looked over at Faith, who appeared to be sleeping, but she continued her narrative anyway.

“I guess no one’s supposed to know that Slayers exist, because she wasn’t allowed to tell anyone, not even her parents or any of her friends. But after a while one of them did find out when she saved her from some vampires.”

_** Apr 23, 1952 Three nights ago while Theresa was “walking her beat” (as she likes to call it) she came across three vampires who were attacking a close friend of hers, named Sherry, who was alone in the cemetery for some kind of initiation for a school club or something. After a hard-fought battle, Theresa manage to kill the three vampires, then brought Sherry back to my apartment. Theresa thought that Sherry was taking everything quite calmly, but I could tell she was very much traumatized. After a few hours (and a small glass of brandy), Sherry seemed much more like her old self (according to Theresa). I took this opportunity to inquire as to Sherry’s trustworthiness, as we may have to depend on her not to reveal the fact that Theresa was a Slayer, and all that it entails. After giving it some thought, Theresa said that she would talk to Sherry, explaining as much as necessary, and then we could only hope for the best. So after speaking to Sherry, Theresa brought her to me, and then both of us proceeded to explain to her about the dark forces that lurk in the night, and that the Slayer is the Chosen One who battles these demonic evils. And she took it all surprisingly well. Of course we emphasized the need for complete secrecy, over and over. She agreed to keep quiet about the whole Slayer/demon situation. She seems quite excited with this new “adventure.” **_

Marcie looked over at Faith, who still hadn’t moved.

“Isn’t this even a LITTLE bit interesting?” She asked.

“I suppose.” Faith answered in a sleepy voice.

Fearing that she may be losing Faith’s interest, Marcie continued.

“After a while, it seemed like he was writing the same stuff over and over.  But then it would get interesting again, like the time she saved his life.”

_** Jun 1, ’52 Last night while accompanying Theresa on her beat, something I haven’t done in quite a while, I was attacked and almost killed by one of the nastier demons there are. I was taken completely by surprise, but Theresa seemed to know somehow that it was nearby. She tried to warn me a demon and not a vampire was in the vicinity, but I didn’t believe she had to ability to detect demons as she does the vampires. Thanks to the heavy overcoat I was wearing, my wounds are mostly superficial. Theresa jumped on the thing’s back as it was about to rip into my chest, and despite it’s every effort to dislodge her, she was able to throttle and strangle it until it died. She suffered several severe cuts to her forearms as the demon used its three inch claws to try to pry her arms from around its neck. Later she assured me she could keep her arms covered until they had healed. **_

“One thing I thought was kind of funny was, here she’s like this superhero, but she had to sneak out at night so her parents wouldn’t know what she was doing.”

_** Jun 8, ’52 Another close call with Theresa’s parents. She said they caught her sneaking out just before midnight. She sent a note to me via Sherry, informing me that she was grounded. So for the next week she will not be able to train nor hunt. I really do think her parents should be informed of her importance in this fight against the evilness that abounds. **_

“But I guess even Slayers have their own personal problems, you know?”

“Yeah? Like what?” Despite herself, Faith discovered she was interested in the life of this other Slayer.

“Well, her mom was an alcoholic.”

_** Jun 12, ’52 Theresa’s father was sent away on business for a week (some kind of sales convention, I believe), so she is once again able to walk her beat. When I inquired about her being missed her mother, Theresa reluctantly informed me that her mother is an alcoholic and is usually passed out asleep by 9 p.m. I had no idea. I feel quite sorry for my Slayer, for not only does she bear the brunt of the battle against the unholy demons of the dark, but against demons in her very own home. **_

“Not only that, but her dad left.”

_** Aug, 3, ’52 More trouble at home, I’m afraid. Her father, fed up with an alcoholic wife and an errant, troublemaking daughter (he claims), has moved out of the house and is filing for a divorce. We both have mixed feelings about this. On the one hand, it makes her Slaying and training much easier without continuous parental scrutiny. But, of course, the emotional roller coaster is having a tremendously detrimental effect. But I suspect that my role as surrogate father is giving Theresa strength she would not normally have in such a situation. More than once I have had to hold her as she, literally, has cried on my shoulder. Sometimes Slayer strength just isn’t enough. **_

“In one of his entries he said there were reports about werewolves. And that got me wondering if there really was such a thing as werewolves. Are there?”

Faith, who was “awake” now, was staring across the compound at nothing in particular, trying to decide how much she should let Marcie know about her. Finally, she said, “I never saw any, but who’s to say?”

_** Aug 25, ’52 There was a full moon last night, and there were several reports of a large animal, probably some kind of dog, roaming the streets and attacking people at random. Could it be a werewolf? I doubted it, but Theresa thought otherwise, and was out from dusk to dawn, searching for it, but found no signs. **_

When Marcie didn’t respond, Faith continued, “So what else did he say, or was the rest of it just more boring crap?”

“Not too much else. She got killed a few weeks later.”

“WHAT! Killed, how?”

“According to the police report, she was shot in the back. I guess they never did find out who did it.”

_** Sep 15, 1952 I cannot believe it, I can barely write the words, but my Slayer, my dear Theresa, is dead! Just like that! I’m not ashamed to admit that I have cried, more than once. It is just so tragic, and so unexpected. I could better accept it if she had been killed by a vampire or demon, but it wasn’t the case. I must try to be objective, so here are the facts as I understand them: Three nights ago Theresa was walking her beat as usual. After leaving Memorial Cemetery, she crossed through the rail yards as she always does, and headed into the warehouse district, which contains many abandoned buildings and connecting alleys. I don’t know exactly what happened after that, but the police report states that she was found face down with two bullets in her. One in her lower back, and the one that killed her in her heart. She had been shot from behind. The police speculate that she had either come across a robbery or she was accosted, by one or more possible assailants, and was murdered as she ran away. Personally, I think it was either an ambush of some kind, or just an indiscriminate act of violent behavior. **_

“Damn!” Faith said, more to herself than to Marcie. “Shot in the fucking back! What a fucked up way for a Slayer to die! Damn!”

Marcie knew it was time for silence, so for the next hour, until it was time for them to file in for supper, she sat quietly next to Faith, knowing she was upset, but not knowing what to say to her.

The next day as they filed out into the exercise yard, Faith sought out Marcie. “About that diary, you still have it?”

“Sure, but not here. It’s packed away with all my things. My mom put everything in storage until I get out. Why?”

“Any chance she could find it? I’d kind of like to read it. And I know someone else who’d probably like to. He’s in Sunnydale, unless he went back to England.”

“I don’t know it she would or not. I kind of doubt it. We aren’t exactly on speaking terms, not since I stole her credit card and put a few thousand dollars worth of stuff on it. I really didn’t think she’d prosecute me! The bitch!”

Faith smiled. “So how about when you get out, think you might send it to me?”

“Well, I don’t know about that, either. I’ve got a feeling that’s something that shouldn’t be out in the public.”

“Now you know I won’t let anyone else get their hands on it. What’dya say? Come on!”

“I’ll have to think about it, besides I’ve still got three months to go. But maybe.”

“So what about these vamps you claimed were here?”

“Oh, that. I was lying. I just trying to get you to listen to me. And it worked, huh?”

“Not really. If there were vamps here, I’d know it.”

Marcie was quiet for a moment. Faith took the opportunity to find her favorite spot against the wall and slid down against it to sit in the sun. Marcie followed her.

“Okay,” Marcie said, “We are assuming that there really are vampires and demons and werewolves . . . .”

“And witches.” Faith interrupted.

“And witches? Oh, okay. And witches. And vampire slayers. Now, from my uncle’s diary, I got the impression that there is only one Vampire Slayer at a time.”

_** Sep 16, ’52 It is odd, but I have no curiosity about the next Slayer. It just doesn’t seem important, somehow. **_

“So, if that is true, and since YOU are in HERE, then WHO is out THERE killing the vampires and demons and such?”

Faith took a deep breath, once again faced with the dilemma of deciding just how much she should reveal.

After a while, she said, “I’ll tell you what. If you promise to get that diary to me after you get out, even a copy of it, then I’ll tell you a story which should answer your all your questions. Deal?”

“Sure! But how do you know I’ll keep my end of the bargain?”

“Because a Slayer’s got extensive resources that’s how. She can find anyone, anytime.” Faith fibbed.

“Then it’s a deal. So, spit it out.”

Faith took another deep breath.

“Well, I guess the story starts in good old Sunnydale.”

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in conjunction with "A Watcher's Diary" - a different Watcher with a different Slayer.


End file.
